


Caught in the Act

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s two best friends have been acting odd and he’s had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

Blaine huffed in frustration, tossing his phone in the cup holder of his station wagon as the light changed.

Neither of his best friends were answering his texts and the three of them were supposed to be working on an assignment for glee. Sam had briefly mentioned having him and Tina over after school to work on it so he made a snap decision and took the all too familiar route to the Hudmel house.

He had been here a lot since October. Burt and Carole made it clear that he would always be welcome there, no matter what, and so far they have kept their word. Part of him is amazed that these two people have been so forgiving considering what he had done but he’s honestly not surprised. They were infinitely more understanding about the situation than his own parents were.

He pulled onto their street and started to turn into the driveway but Tina’s car was parked in his normal spot. Okay, now he was just annoyed. He’d texted both of them four times and she was already here? This was typical lately. Anytime they made plans to hang out, he was always the last one to arrive and it felt like he was being left out of something. Like there was some private joke he wasn’t allowed to know. Blaine grabbed his messenger bag and phone, slammed the car door shut and stomped up the house. They were about to get a piece of his mind whether they liked it or not.

The extra key was in it’s usual spot under the fourth flower pot under the kitchen window. Blaine unlocked the door, returned the key to it’s spot and went inside to the surprisingly silent house. He checked the family room and kitchen but there was no sight of Sam or Tina. This was just weird. He paused in the foyer, confused, when he could hear the faint sound of music coming from above. Climbing the stairs to the second floor, Blaine indulged himself for a moment to let his fingers skim along Kurt’s closed door out of habit. Sam’s room was right beside it and he opened the door without a second thought.

“You guys need to ans--OH MY GOD!” He froze, half way through Sam’s door when he realized what he was seeing. His two best friends were wrapped around each other, kissing. One of Tina’s legs was hooked over Sam’s hip and he didn’t seem to notice that they had company until Tina smacked his shoulder. She shrieked and stumbled off the bed, falling to the floor. Blaine could see that the zipper of her dress was down and her bra was unhooked. 

“Blaine! What the hell?” Sam scrambled to help Tina to her feet, brushing her long hair out of her face and zipping her back up. “Dude, don’t you know how to knock?”

Blaine stared at the two of them. Sam was shirtless and the top two buttons of his jeans were undone. Tina was attempting to refasten her bra and blushing beet red. Blaine could have sworn that she had been wearing black tights at school but her legs were currently bare and--oh, God. Sam was fisting something bright pink with little black skulls in his hands. It could only be Tina’s underwear.

“Look, Blaine, it’s not what it looks like,” Tina lied, ripping her panties from Sam’s hand and hiding them behind her back. “We were... stretching?”

Sam rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms in front of his muscled chest. “That’s not even a good lie. He’s not stupid.”

“Well, I told you weeks ago that we need to tell him but you were all ‘No, he’ll freak out and think we’re abandoning him’. It was only a matter of time before he caught us.”

“Dude--”

“I’ve told you a hundred times, don’t call me ‘dude’, Sam!” Tina threw her hands up in frustration, her underwear waving like a tiny flag in her hands.

Blaine stood in shock as the two of them argued. Sam put his t-shirt back on--oh god, that was hickey on his chest--and Tina was searching for her tights, suddenly very aware of just how short her dress was. He held up his hand to silence their bickering.

“I’m-- I’m going to go downstairs. I’ll let you two--um--yeah.” He turned on his heel, trying not to notice how Tina’s tights were right by his feet and went down to the kitchen. 

He sat on a bar stool at the counter staring numbly at the refrigerator. How hadn’t he known? He may not have been stupid but he was definitely oblivious. He remembered two weeks ago when Tina wore scarves for a few days without explanation. And how Sam had little marks on his back and claimed that he and Finn had gotten into a wrestling match the night before. How Tina would get text messages in class and blush but wouldn’t tell him who was texting her. How it had been Sam’s idea to have single stem roses delivered to Tina on Valentine’s Day.

Okay, maybe he was stupid.

After who knows how long, Sam and Tina finally came into the kitchen, fully put together and attempting to look composed as they stood before Blaine. 

“So, I’m sure you have some questions...” Tina began, clasping her hands in front of her.

“Not really, no.” Blaine smirked at them. “I’m just feeling kind of dumb, actually.”

“Blaine, we’re sorry,” she said, reaching for his hand. “I know we were supposed to be the Three Musketeers this year but--” she glanced up at Sam and he smiled down at her.

“But we just kind of started liking each other,” Sam finished, resting a hand on her shoulder. His other hand rested on top of theirs and gave them a squeeze. “We didn’t mean for it to happen.”

Blaine chuckled, rubbing his forehead and grinned at them. “It’s okay, guys. Really.”

“Really?” Tina asked. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

“Yeah, really. I’m actually happy for you.” Blaine tapped her nose with his finger, making her giggle. “I just wish you’d told me sooner.”

“Right. Yeah. Definitely.” Sam smirked at him. He held up his fist to Blaine, a question in his eyes. “Still bros?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Duh, dude. Still bros.” He tapped his fist to Sam’s as Tina squirmed away from them, sighing.

“Boys.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow at her, teasing, “Pink with skulls, Tina? Really? Thought your goth days were over.”

Tina blushed again and smacked the top of Blaine’s head, making both him laugh as Sam wrestled them both in to a big bear hug.


End file.
